User talk:67.165.88.232
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Blood screening page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Logging into an account also allows you to keep your IP address private. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. Registering an account is fast, free, and easy! Existing Memory Alpha or Wikia members already have an account; just log in with your normal user name and password. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 01:26, 2009 April 24 Px image sizes Hi, please DO NOT use the "250px" image size code when creating thumbnailed images. I fixed the error you made on the article by deleting that code. -- Captain MKB 01:54, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Deleting talk comments Hi, please DO NOT delete other users' talk page comments from talk pages. Talk:Bennington Biraka, Talk:Anastasia Targus have been restored. If there's a reason you want to do this, you are NOT ALLOWED to delete things yourself. Speak up about any problem and an administrator will help you. Please respond here so that I can see that you've read this warning. -- Captain MKB 16:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :No response? My, you are antisocial. If you don't want to be part of a community, you should leave here and start your own website! -- Captain MKB Px image sizes Hi, please DO NOT use randon "250px" or "262px" image size code when creating thumbnailed images. I fixed the error you made on the new Constitution class article by deleting that code. This is your second warning, please respond here or there may be a problem if you keep doing this, up to and including banning you from the site. -- Captain MKB 16:49, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :Ok again you have set an image size using the thumb code. As Mike has told you twice this is incorrect; the thumb code automatically sizes images per user preference, so it is not necessary to set a size, in fact in setting a size it overrides the user preference, which is undesirable. --8of5 13:32, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Plagiarism Hi, despite numerous places on this website warning you not to, you directly copied a Memory Alpha article to our site. Please DO NOT do this, as it is NOT ALLOWED. If you do not respond to this message, you will be automatically banned next time you violate any of the policies you have been warned about. We give you these warnings because we want to work with you and have you as part of our community. If you continue to ignore these messages, you will be banned from our community. Thank you for your time. -- Captain MKB 17:20, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :You mean rewrite it in my own words,i understand and i will try to do that fron now on.-- 18:25, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Citations Hello, your recent edit failed to include a citation, can please make sure to identify your sources. --8of5 13:28, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :This has got to stop -- not only is this user banned from Memory Alpha because they are less nice about this kind of thing, this user apologized for copying Memory Alpha articles, then today -- I deleted emergency hand actuator as an uncited MA copy. Why aren't we getting through? Why can't this user catch on that what they are doing is completely wrong, 8of5? -- Captain MKB 15:45, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I would suggest then 67.165.88.232 that if you persist in further acts of plagiarism you will face a short term ban. --8of5 16:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Hello, yet again you have failed to provide a citation for your recent edits. Also please think about what reasonably constitutes an article, a single sentence doesn't really tell us a lot, more context please. And, Memory Beta is a wiki, which includes nifty features like wikilinking, meaning you don’t need to have the entire url to link to another article, just use the page name. --8of5 16:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Whilst Please stop replacing occurrences of the word "whilst". This word is valid English and may be used interchangably with the word "while". You have been replacing this word with "when" which is sometimes incorrect, as there is a difference between the words "while" and "when", which means that your edits have been making grammatically correct articles into grammatically incorrect articles. Please respond to this message, as any further disruptions can be taken as cause to ban you from using this site, as I'm sure you know. I'm thinking two months would be appropriate, are you willing to respond? -- Captain MKB 22:55, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :I will stop changing whlist to another word.-- 23:14, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you ever so much for responding.. now, do you know why I asked you to change this habit? -- Captain MKB 23:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) If i don't stop you will ban me.-- 23:38, 30 June 2009 (UTC) ::No, wrong -- I said if you don't respond I will ban you! See how you misunderstand things? ::I asked you to stop changing the articles because you were making them grammatically incorrect! Do you understand what that means? Here on Memory Beta we want our articles to be grammatically correct, and to be formatted according to our rules. Do you understand that we have rules here and want our articles to be grammatically correct? -- Captain MKB 23:56, 30 June 2009 (UTC) :No response? My, you are antisocial. If you don't want to be part of a community, you should leave here and start your own website! -- Captain MKB Stop Could you stop being such an idiot? All the rest of this site's contributors are fairly serious about what we do here, and it's a little insulting to have someone like you screwing around all the time, randomly changing things for no reason. It's not appreciated. -- Captain MKB 20:33, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Don't call me a idiot.How would you like it if i called you an idiot,it hurts my feelings and you could be nicer to me.-- 22:34, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :OK then -- please, try to consider why you are editing this site, rather than doing things randomly, for no reason. Please. (is that nicer?).. -- Captain MKB 00:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :No response? My, you are antisocial. If you don't want to be part of a community, you should leave here and start your own website! -- Captain MKB Voyager return date Cease changing the date of Voyager's return to 2377. Memory Alpha and this website list it as 2378, and I really don't understand why you're just randomly changing it. --Captain Savar 21:26, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Uh, I hate contradict another established and reliable editor, but actually our chronology is based on the Pocket Books Timeline which places Voyager's return in 2377... --8of5 21:51, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::Since this has been a topic of debate and requires the attention of our registered users, I would ask that anonymous users do not edit this date without registering talk page comments first for discussion. ::Should said anonymous users stop doing things to get themselves banned, that is! -- Captain MKB 02:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Warning Your most recent edits to Delta Flyer are unacceptable, as were many of your edits yesterday. This is your warning, the next time you edit an article and disregard instructions given to you, you will be banned from using this site. My advice to you would be to read and understand our manual of style and correctly format links, do not add images at forbidden sizes, and do not edit topics that are currently under talk page discussion, unless you are willing to participate in the discussion. At this point, you ignore every instruction given to you, and we are starting to think that you are doing this out of malicious behavior, and your idiotic disruptions will not be allowed here. Soon, you could be banned from all of Wikia's Star Trek sites, because of your own unwillingness to comprehend our rules! Are you proud? Please answer! -- Captain MKB 15:30, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :No response? My, you are antisocial. If you don't want to be part of a community, you should leave here and start your own website! -- Captain MKB Warning Please do not create categories without discussing it with a registered user first. The categories you created today were inappropriate and were deleted. You are not allowed to create categories because you are an unregistered user. Failure to comply with this or any rules will result in banning you from the site. Please respond here, on this page, that you understand this message. -- Captain MKB 15:52, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :No response? My, you are antisocial. If you don't want to be part of a community, you should leave here and start your own website! -- Captain MKB Delta Flyer mission-Elite Force I have the game and the Delta Flyer was used to transport the Hazard team to the base and it should be in the arcitle not deleted.-- 14:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I know. This depends on your ability to add it to the article in the correct manner -- notice that I've now added links to it and corrected some of your mistakes. As long as you follow instruction and follow the rules, your contributions won't be deleted. -- 14:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Did you get this message? Please respond! -- Captain MKB 15:53, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Warning Please don't remove links from articles for no reason. I got rid of the changes you made to USS Talon (NCC-75227) because you deleted a link to Ba'ku colony world. Why would you even do that? -- Captain MKB 23:59, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :It's called Ba'ku not Ba'ku colony world.I have wtached Star Trek 9 it was never called Ba'ku colony world. Then why did you remove the link? You could have just fixed it. You are being a real nuisance you know, and you're causing damage to the articles here. Besides, Star Trek IX was not the only source for that article -- they could have referred to it differently somewhere else, since several articles link to that name. I'm not saying you're an idiot, I'm just saying that your knowledge is definitely not complete enough for you to act snobby about removing links regarding sources that you just don't seem to know a lot about. -- Captain MKB 00:11, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Block I've blocked you from using this database today since you are again being a nuisance. Your edit to did nothing but remove a link, to photorp. You also did not fill out the summary field to explain why you were making such an edit—i suppose you probably didn't even have a reason, and you are just trying to annoy us. Since I just warned you about this yesterday with Ba'ku colony world, I can see you are disrespectful to anyone in this community trying to help you understand why you are a problem here. If your goal is to be antisocial and be ignorant of and disrespectful to others, perhaps you should start your own website and leave our community alone. Please use this time off to think about how nuisance edits are an annoyance and are not welcome here. Either add meaningful content, or leave. -- Captain MKB 15:37, 26 July 2009 (UTC) New name This user went anonymous for a while after being User talk:Typhuss before re-registering as User talk:Typhuss James Kira, User talk:Typhuss Nerys and lately, User talk:TyphussJediVader -- but all warnings and advisories on this page still apply. -- Captain MKB 23:06, 7 August 2009 (UTC)